New Found Adventure
by lilydino007
Summary: Leila is living in constant secrecy, keeping her avatar and telepathic abilities to herself but a sudden assault of visions about a girl, a well, and a dog eared boy leads her to the Feudal era. This new found adventure has become more than what Leila expected, but for good or bad? I do not own anything except the OC.


Chapter 1: New Adventure

Leila

The wind slowly rustled the trees letting the sweet smell of spring hit my senses. I took a deep breath and felt the air swirl around me, the heat of the sun, the warmth of the earth, and the sound of water take over. It was times like this that I loved being different.I have always wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere though.

When I was little, My parents realized that I was not a normal little girl. It is not everyday, their child sets the toys on fire with her hands or make rocks fly with a swish of the hand. They assumed I was diseased and sent me off to be tested and probed like an animal at seven years old. I was stuck there for eight years. Eight long years of being alone and abused for someone else's own curiosity. I finally took my fate in my own hands and escaped that hell hole. Since then, I have been on the constant move for two years, always looking behind me.

I pulled myself from my personal pity and decided to make my way back home. I grabbed my backpack and walked away from the park to my little apartment. I finally settled in Tokyo where it would make it hard for them to find me. I worked at a little bookstore down the street to earn my income for my apartment plus it gives me time to look at books about my abilities. I read several books about this person called the Avatar. They are humans that have the abilities to control water, fire, earth, and air. It perfectly explained my elemental powers but not my telepathic abilities. I could not find any book or resource that explained it so I just lumped it together because I had no other answer.

I walked up the stairs slowly to my apartment, I could hear the familiar noise of fighting couples and crying babies as I opened my door. I walked in, dropping my backpack in the process and headed to the kitchen to make myself some food. I grabbed a cup of ramen and started to make it. I filled up the cup with water then warmed it up with my hands. Once it was finished cooking, I sat there in the kitchen eating my noodles while listening to the new fight above me. I stared at my noodles when suddenly I started feeling this weird feeling in my head, it felt like a headache without the pain like a throbbing. I closed my eyes when images came across my vision. I start seeing this young girl with a school uniform falling with an arm on her arm into this light with fear and surprise.I opened my eyes and I was back in my kitchen. Well that was bizarre, that has never happened before. I knew that I recognized that uniform as a middle school here in Tokyo but the girl was completely unfamiliar to me. I decided to not to think about it and just go to bed. yeah that's what I will do. I threw away my food and headed to my bedroom. I changed quickly into my pajamas and laid down staring at the ceiling. I shut my eyes hoping for a decent nights sleep.

I stared at the ceiling for a while. I looked over at my clock, two o'clock in the morning. I sighed deeply as I contemplated over my new visions. The entire night was an assault of images that it was waking me up. I kept seeing that girl again but there was someone else with her. He had silver hair and dog ears which I thought was bizarre since boys don't have dog ears on their head. I saw a weird half woman half centipede creature attacking them but the boy took her out with her claws. It finally stopped but I have been in a weird delirium with these new visions, it was driving me mad since this was the first time this has ever happened. I rolled over hoping to try to sleep I shut my eyes when I slammed with another image, this time it was a moved out from a shrine and my eyes snapped open. I recognized that shrine. That was the Higurashi Shrine and it was here in Tokyo! I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. This sudden barrage of visions must mean something right? I felt a tug in my gut telling me that this was important but why was the most important question. Why now? "I guess I have to figure this out." I laid back in my bed hoping to get some sleep so I can be ready to find out what this well holds for me.


End file.
